


Call Them Brothers

by Saturn_Atlas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, GET DAT OUTTA HERE, Gen, Kinda, NOT REMUSXROMAN, Sympathetic Deceit, The Split, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, angst??????, maybe next chapter, mentions of king sanders, platonic, remus and roman dont really know eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Atlas/pseuds/Saturn_Atlas
Summary: Roman and Remus feel like apart of them is missing.Can they ever feel whole?
Kudos: 34





	Call Them Brothers

They weren’t always Roman and Remus. They used to be a King. One side, one whole. 

King used to rule the entire Imagination. He used to be the leader, the protector.

Until Morality thought he was too powerful. Morality didn't want Kings less than moral ideas to be brought to Thomas. 

So you might ask, ‘what did morality do than?’. Simple really, he took creativity, his friend, and split him into two sides.

One to be the less than moral side. One to be the perfect creativity, in Morality’s eyes.

He took away the feeling of being whole. He took away the chance to not always feel alone. Worst of all, he took their memories. All of them, making them blank slates.

At first, they grow together when the sides had not been divided into Dark and Light. However, he always paid Roman more attention, only talking to Remus when he was with Roman. He seemed afraid. Slowly, he tried to keep Remus and Roman away from each other, but they were pretty much attached at the hip. Morality grew frustrated, he worried that Remus’ intrusive thoughts would corrupt Roman. 

Roman was the good one. Remus was the evil one.

Morality then thought, why don't I make Roman fear Remus? And he did just that, he would tell Roman to be careful.

‘Remus might get out of control. You know how he is, he could hurt someone Ro.’

. Roman was young, of course, he'd listen to Morality. Roman began to fear his brother, maybe even resent him. They saw each other less and less. Remus didn't understand, why wouldn't his brother talk to him? He didn't even look at Remus. By then Thomas’ perception of good and bad become more black and white.

Always think of others. Always tell the truth. 

Don't think of yourself first. Don't ever lie.  
Soon after, two sides of the subconscious were formed. One for the deemed dark side and one for the deemed light sides. 

Logic, Morality, and creativity had rooms on the light side.

Deceit, Fear, Rage, Envy, and Creativity had rooms on the dark side.

Each side had Creativity, they were going to be separated. All the sides got into a huge argument about it.

‘Which one should be light.’  
‘Should they stay together?’

In the end, Morality took Roman and Deceit took Remus. The twins were just told that they were going to be apart for a while. A while turned into years, both felt like something was missing. Remus grew envious and angry at his brother. Roman was told all Dark sides were evil, like the Dragon witch, who was he to say they weren't evil? 

A lot changed when Anxiety arrived. He was moody and rude. Roman didn't like him at first. They always pass banter between each other. He wasn't an ‘official’ light side until after Accepting Anxiety. He revealed his name at the end of Accepting Anxiety. Roman and Virgil become quite close friends after that. He mellowed at after that too, really become part of the fam-ILY. 

Even though Roman was surrounded by his fam-ILY, he always felt alone. Like he was floating above everything. Like he was meant to be some wear else. He felt out of place. 

He wasn't the Charismatic Prince. He wasn't as confident as he seemed. He felt like all his ideas were worthless. Pathetic, he repeats to himself. He just felt so empty. 

What was missing? (I miss my brother)

Remus remembers the time before sides, even though it's just briefly. He misses his brother, but he also hates him for leaving him. 

Remus only had Deceit and Virgil. Virgil left though.

When Virgil did leave, Remus sobbed for days. Virgil promised not to be like the Lights. Hell, he probably used to hate them more than the rest of the dark. Remus clung to Deceit after Virgil left. He felt like everyone was disappearing, leaving him alone. He felt empty too and needed others to help distract himself from that feeling.

They both feel alone. They know something is missing.

How they hadn't seen each other at all is astonishing, being they share a realm. Perhaps it because they've never crossed borders. They were both afraid of what they'd find on the other side. They knew they had a brother on the other side though. They thought it was for the better that they'd never meet again.

Fate seemed to have other ideas. When roman was off one a ‘quest’ he had an encounter with the dragon witch and got lost. Now, you'd think it'd be easy getting back home when you can literally control the entire realm. Roman thought that to, but he was already too far. He had wandered into Remus’ domain. 

At first, he didn't realize he was on the dark side, but when he did, he stopped dead in his trek, fear paralyzing him. He had always been told to fear the Darks. He couldn't get back though, not without permission from the ruler, who he knew was his estranged brother. Roman didn't think his ‘brother would help him though, but he still had to try.

Roman ended up encountering a giant land(?) squid, that chased him in circles for who knows how long. Roman ended up tripping over a log and cutting his leg and hand. He sighed and pulled himself up to a seemingly secluded area and promptly passed out.

Remus felt an odd shift in his realm, like another side.

Remus’ room (side of the imagination) was hard to access from the outside. Remus got to choose what side could and couldn't enter. The only side that could be was Deceit, but if it was him, why not sink up here? 

After a while, Remus got worried, he could feel the odd energy still. If it was deceit, he could be injured, Remus’ realm was dangerous. So he went to track down the shift.

What Remus found was surprising, 1. He was a light side 2. He had equal strength to Remus. It was his brother. Remus had so many questions. He brought his brother back to his palace and then started fixing up his leg and hand. Remus was not new to blood, so the wound didn't bother him in the slightest. Remus’ knows it's a horrible idea to bring a Light side back with him, but he was reckless and it was his brother. 

When his brother groaned awake Remus didn't know whether to be excited he got to see his brother or worried. He was going to be both.

When Roman’s eyes cleared, he immediately knew he was staring at his brother. He could feel his aura, his powers. It had to be him. 

“H-hello?” Roman rasped, throat sore from all the running.

“Oh! I see you're awake!” his brother giggled, “I’m Remus and your, my brother.”


End file.
